Season 2 Episode 9: Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile No More
Opening song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile No More (The next morning in the sewers, Charmy, in his disguise, and Christopher’s group are running back to the sewer lair, carrying some boxes of pizzas and two boxes containing tiramisu. In the sewer lair, Yuffie and the TMNM are sitting around, waiting for Charmy and Christopher’s group to return with their lunch) Silver: (Groans a bit) This waiting is getting on my nerves. Vector: Don’t worry. It’ll be over soon. Shadow: They’ll be here any minute. Sonic: And then we do what we do best! Knuckles: Yeah. (Then Charmy and Christopher’s group returned with the meal) Charmy and Christopher’s group: Pizza and tiramisu! Ta-da! (Then after Charmy took his disguise off, our heroes proceeded to enjoy their meal) Tails: (Eating a piece of his slice) Mmm. Good stuff, Charmy, guys. (Then our heroes see Tiny and Dingodile coming in, looking calmly depressed for some reason, but they didn’t notice their depression) Charmy: Hey, guys! Yuffie: Our lunch is here! Come eat! (Then they noticed their calm depression) Amy: Is something the matter? (Then Cloud and Aerith came in, also looking calmly depressed) Yuffie: Oh, Mom and Dad. Charmy: We know you don’t dig pizza. Yuffie: So, Charmy, Shadow, and I got you a sushi tray. (Then Cloud and Aerith smiled sadly and politely declined) Cloud: It is thoughtful of you, Yuffie, Shadow, and Charmy. Aerith: But Cloud and I are afraid we’re not hungry. (Then Cloud and Aerith walked out the room, while our heroes, except a calm depressed Tiny and Dingodile, are calmly surprised) Shadow: They didn’t want it. Amy: I don’t blame them. Shadow: (Nods in agreement) And I know what you’re thinking, Amy; Raw fish, yech! Amy: Exactly. (Then they turned to Tiny and Dingodile) Blaze: Is something the matter, guys? (Tiny and Dingodile tried to stay positive) Tiny: Oh, Tiny.... (Corrects himself) Oops, Tucker and Dale fine. Dingodile: Peachy keen. (But Silver sensed something and knew better) Silver: You’re both not being honest. What’s really troubling you? Kayla: And did you just call yourselves Tucker and Dale? (Tiny and Dingodile got offended and snapped) Tiny: None of your business! Dingodile: Just drop it! (They storm out, much to our heroes’ concern) Charmy: Cloud and Aerith’s been acting mondo depressed lately. Rouge: Even Tiny and Dingodile, come to think of it, are depressed lately. Yuffie: What do you suppose is bringing them down? Tikal: They’re probably worried about Loki’s group’s next move soon. Knuckles: That’s right. Sonic: I don’t think that’s it. (Then Tiny and Dingodile returned, still calmly depressed, getting their attention) Dingodile: It’s not that we’re worried. Silver: I can tell. A moment ago, I sensed it. Big: Why not get it off your chest and tell us. (Froggy croaks in agreement) Blaze: We promise we won’t get mad. (Then, after hearing the honesty is Blaze’s tone, Dingodile and Tiny inhaled deeply in a shaky way, as if gathering the courage to make a confession) Tiny: (Shaky voice) Tucker and Dale are grown men. Dingodile: (Shaky voice) All composed. (Silver sensed something and knew better even more) Silver: You are grown men, but you don’t feel composed. (Then Tiny and Dingodile, after hearing him say that, shook a bit, and then finally broke down crying) Tiny: (Crying) Okay! Tucker and Dale miss being humans! Dingodile: (Crying) There, we said it! (Then they bawled out their eyeful of waterworks as our heroes, upon hearing them say that, got sympathetic) Snake: Wow, you literally ssssprayed it, not ssssay.... (Ace punches him) Ace: Not making it better, Snake! Snake: Sssssorry, Acccce. (Then Cream and Cheese walked up to Tiny and Dingodile, who are calming their crying down, and spoke up, getting their attention) Cream: Guys? Don’t cry. Cheese: (Soothingly) Chao, chao.... (Cream then pulled out two pale blue handkerchiefs out of her dress pocket) Cream: Here. (Then after they accepted the handkerchiefs, Tiny blew his nose on his while Dingodile just wiped his tears away with his. Then after they were done, they continued to gently fiddle with the handkerchiefs in their hands) Cream: Now, why don’t you tell us why you’re sad. (Tiny and Dingodile sighed sadly in a calm way and explained) Dingodile: My little sister, Kara Wallaroo, is coming to visit me from Brooklyn. She used to live in Sydney, Australia like me, but we moved to Brooklyn two years ago after she became a scientist. Tiny: And Tucker’s live-in cousin, Roxanne Pear, is visiting from Bronx, our hometown. Dingodile: And they just sent a letter to us. (They showed their letters to our heroes) Dingodile: But what Tucker and I don’t understand is how they knew we were living in the sewers. Tiny: We haven’t seen each other since last March. (Then our heroes, feeling sorry for them, perked up) Sonic: Well, maybe we can help you and Masters Cloud and Aerith. Yuffie: I think Mom and Dad also miss being humans. (Our heroes agreed) Charmy: I think you got it, Yuffie. Ace: Like, wouldn’t it be rad if we could grant them, Tin.... (Corrects himself) I mean, Tucker and Dale, their wishes? Knuckles: Yeah, but a chemical that can change two rats, a Tasmanian tiger, and a crocodile/dingo hybrid into humans ain’t easy to come by. Christopher: Even in this city. (Then Tails perked up and snapped his fingers in realization) Tails: (Snaps his fingers) Hold it, guys, I think I’ve got just the thing for this! Follow me. (They follow Tails to his room. Realizing they’re still holding the handkerchiefs, Tiny and Dingodile were about to return them to Cream) Tiny and Dingodile: Cream? (Cream politely declined) Cream: It’s okay. You both can keep them. You need them more than me anyway. (Surprised, Tiny and Dingodile then gave in in calm happiness) Tiny and Dingodile: Thanks. (Then they put their handkerchiefs in their pants pockets. In Tails’ room, Tails showed off four glass tubes containing each a chemical glob) Tails: Guess what this is. Vector: Well, it’s either a very old pizza or it’s what’s left of the Wicked Witch of the West. Tails: Wrong. This is all that's left of the Mutagen that changed us from ordinary animals and people, except Christopher’s group and Yuffie, into the party animals we are now, and changed Squall and Rinoa into rats named Cloud and Aerith. Sonic: (Realizing) Ah-ha. So maybe we can use it to change Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile back into Squall, Rinoa, Tucker, and Dale again. Silver: It’s worth a try. Tails: If I can mix up the right chemicals to reactivate it. Charmy: Primo concept, Tails. Yuffie: Let’s tell Mom and Dad. (Then they head to Cloud and Aerith’s room. In their room, they told them, and also told them about Tiny and Dingodile wanting to change back into humans as well) Sonic: So that’s the plan, Senseis. Espio: Are you both agreeable to it like Tucker and Dale are? (Cloud and Aerith nods while shedding some tears and wiping them away with soft smiles along with Tiny and Dingodile) Cloud: To be humans once more, to walk the streets, to feel the sunlight. Aerith: How often have we dreamed of this. Tiny: Yeah, Tucker and Dale know that feeling with you. Dingodile: Indeed. (Once composed, Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile turned to our heroes) Cloud: This is a big decision, mine and Aerith’s pupils. As rats, Aerith and I have abilities that have aided us in the past. Aerith: Our night vision and our sense of smell. Sonic: Yes, but as humans, you four could go topside anytime to see what Loki’s group’s up to lately. Knuckles: I say go for it! (Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile smiled softly and gave in) Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile: We will. (Our heroes cheered. Later in Tails’ room, Tails prepared the chemicals, now put in a spray can, for Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile) Vector: Hey! Careful with that stuff, Tails. Max: We get any on us, and it’s back to either the pound or the sewers. Tails: (To Max) Not to worry. (To Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile) Here goes, guys. Good luck. (Then Tails sprayed the chemical onto Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile and after the four’s bodies glowed a bit, they have successfully changed back to Squall, Rinoa, Tucker, and Dale, in their different main attires, and the four got calmly happy) Squall: We are humans once again. Rinoa: How wonderful! Shadow: It’s the least we could do for you, guys. Vector: Yeah, now why don’t you take your new bodies out for a road test, huh? (Squall, Rinoa, Tucker, and Dale chuckle a bit) Squall: Yes. I believe we will. (They head out. At a ladder leading to a manhole, our heroes bidded Squall, Rinoa, Tucker, and Dale goodbye as they climbed up the ladder) Silver: Enjoy your walk, Masters Cl.... (He corrects himself) Silver: I mean, Masters Squall and Rinoa. Omega: You too, Tucker and Dale. (Then with that, the four are gone after they waved goodbye. Then our heroes got calmly concerned) Shadow: They’ll be back soon. Knuckles: Are you sure? I-I-I mean they’re humans now. (They start to walk back to the sewer lair) Ace: Yeah. Arturo: Knuckles is right. Charmy: What if they want to stay with their own kind like Christopher’s group and Yuffie’s? Billy: If so, maximum bummer. Espio: It’s their choice. (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement. Then Yuffie stopped and looked back at the ladder. Then she ran up to it and started to climb when our heroes noticed her) Vector: Where are you going, Yuffie? (Yuffie stopped and answered) Yuffie: Going to make sure those four stay out of trouble. You know, keep an eye on them. (Our heroes understood and they and Yuffie nodded a “Goodbye” to each other and Yuffie resumed her climb. Back at the surface at the New York Public Library, Elise and Tai’s groups are packing up, having finished an interview there) Izzy: Okay, guys. That’s a wrap. Spike: (Annoyed) Oh, really, Izzy. Rainbow Dash: (Agreeing with Spike) Public service announcements for library week? Allison: (Angrily annoyed) Have you ever heard of such a boring assignment?! Twilight Sparkle: I don't think it’s boring at all. I, along with Comet Tail since we’re bookworms, enjoy those things. Mimi: (Impressed) Well, gee, Twilight Sparkle. Joe: It’s good to know that you and Comet Tail love those kind of library programs. (Twilight Sparkle giggled a bit, and then after opening a door to the backroom, she suddenly got shocked upon seeing the disguised henchmen sneaking into the employees only room. Even the others noticed the henchmen) Twilight Sparkle: (Whispering) Loki’s group’s henchmen! Adagio: (Whispering) I can’t believe it! Tai: (Whispering) And the Mobians and their allies won’t either. (After the henchmen closed the door behind them, not noticing Elise and Tai’s groups watching them, Elise and Tai’s groups got determined) Elise: We’d better warn them. (She pulled her Mobiancom out. Back in the sewer lair, our heroes sat around in calm concern) Tails: Hey, fellas. Cheer up. Cosmo: Masters Squall and Rinoa, Tucker, and Dale are gonna come back to us. Knuckles: Yeah? I wouldn’t bet my fur on it. Rouge: Unless Yuffie makes sure they don’t abandon us. (Then Sonic’s Mobiancom beeped and he answered) Sonic: What is it, Elise and Tai’s groups? Elise: (On-screen) We just saw Loki’s group’s henchmen in the public library. Ace: Those strange-oids? Cream: What do you suppose they’re doing there? Cheese: (Questioningly) Chao, chao? Knuckles: Well, it’s a cinch they’re not out to improve their minds. Silver: And where those bunch of mutated morons are, you’re sure to find Loki’s group. Sonic: Thanks, Elise and Tai’s groups. Shadow: We’ll take it from here. (Back in the public library....) Elise and Tai’s groups: Good luck. Sora: We’ve gotta get back to Channel Six. (They hang up. Back in the sewer lair, our heroes armed themselves) Vector: All right. Christopher: Let’s find creep-skins and take them out. (They head out. In the employees only chamber of the library, the henchmen are watching Loki’s group, wearing their cloaks and Vanitas wearing his helmet, reading a book) Mummymon: So, like, what you reading, Bosses? Loki: If we told you cretins, your feeble brains would fail to comprehend it. Vanitas: So why bother? Komodo Joe: Oh, they’re right. Moe: None of these books got no pictures. Pinstripe: (Flatly) Well, no wonder you have IQs of children, lunkhead and huge lunkhead. (Then Loki’s group spotted a particular page and gave an evil smirk of interest) Myotismon: This is it! Hunter J: The Key to Other Realms. (The Komodo Brothers got confused) Moe: What’s a key doing in your book? Komodo Joe: How could they fit a key in there? (Arukenimon slapped her face in annoyance) Arukenimon: That’s what's written on that page, not in it, lizard boy and large lizard boy! (Loki slammed the book closed, and some dust flew from the book into the air into the Komodo Brothers’ faces, making them sneeze from it) Myotismon: Arukenimon’s right, you fools. Hunter J: It’s an ancient spell that will open a portal to whatever dimension any of us desire. Sephiroth: No longer must we beg that idiot Uka-Uka and his group’s favors. Loki: I now can call forth our warriors from Dimension X on our own. (Out at Rockefeller Center, Tucker and Dale are standing there, waiting to meet Kara and Roxanne. Then they see two women who noticed them and greeted them happily. The first woman is a 28 year old with short chin-length black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a green cropped tanktop, a black leather belt, blue capris, and red slip-on shoes underneath a white lab coat. She is Kara Wallaroo, Dale’s little sister who is a scientist. And the last woman is a 26 year old with long shoulder-length gold blonde hair, brown eyes, and wearing a royal blue short-sleeved shirt, khaki pants, white socks, and brown shoes. She is Roxanne Pear, Tucker’s live-in cousin. Upon running up to each other happily, they greeted one another) Kara: G’day, Big Brother! Roxanne: Hey, Tucker! Dale: It’s good to see you, Kara! Tucker: And you, Roxie! (Then their stomachs growled) Roxanne: Anywho, let’s go to Pizza Hut and eat. Kara: I’m hungry. Tucker and Dale: Good idea. (Then they head for Pizza Hut. Elsewhere on the streets, Squall and Rinoa are walking on the sidewalk) Squall: It’s been so long since we’ve been able to walk among people. Rinoa: My sentiments exactly. (Then they bumped into a muscled man) Muscled man: Hey, watch where you’re going, macs! Squall and Rinoa: Sorry. (They walked away from him) Rinoa: Perhaps we’ve walked long enough. Squall Yes. (Then they called out for a taxi cab) Squall and Rinoa: Taxi! (Then a taxi cab parked in front of them) Cab driver: Any of you carrying any money in those clothes, pals? (Squall and Rinoa realized they don’t have money) Squall: (Groans a bit) In our excitement, we forgot to bring any. Rinoa: But I know Tucker and Dale brought theirs. Cab driver: Then take a hike, deadbeats. (Then the cab driver drove off, splashing some water onto Squall and Rinoa. After shaking the water off, they noticed the entrance to Central Park nearby) Rinoa: Perhaps a stroll in the park will be more peaceful. Squall: My sentiments exactly. (They head there. In the employees only chamber at the library, Loki’s group and their henchmen just finished looking through some books and took two books) Eggman: We have what we came for. Cortex: Let us go now. (But just when they were about to leave, they heard our heroes approaching from their whispering) Tails: (Whispering) Elise and Tai’s groups said they saw them go down this section.... Vector: (Whispering, shushes) Try to keep it down to a roar, will ya, Tails? Loki’s group: (Whispering) The Mobians and their allies. Loki: (Whispering) Hide quickly. (Then they hid as our heroes entered) Charmy: (Whispering) Mucho mysteriouso, huh, guys? Sonic: (Whispering) Loki’s group’s been here. I know it. (Then Loki’s group came out) Vanitas: Wrong, you wretched chili breath hedgehog. We’re still here. (Then Loki threw explosive ninja stars at some bookshelves and after they exploded, the bookshelves collapsed on our heroes, stunning them. Then the henchmen came out) Koala: What now, Bosses? Myotismon: Why, finish them, of course. (Then Loki’s group left, unknowingly dropping a piece of paper on the floor. The henchmen chuckled evilly a bit in agreement) Cubot: I was hoping you’d say that. Tribot: Yeah. Orbot: Indeed. Ripper: Now comes the fun part. Mummymon: Yeah. (They chuckled evilly a bit as they approached our stunned heroes) Commercial break (The henchmen got closer to our stunned heroes) Ripper: (Giggles crazily a bit) This is gonna be like shooting monkeys in a barrel. (Then Sonic recovered and quickly threw his katana at a nearby air conditioning bar, unleashing some steam onto the henchmen, stopping them in their tracks. Then our heroes fully recovered) Chris: Way to go, Sonic! Knuckles: You really got ‘em steamed! (After the steam died down, the henchmen noticed our heroes all recovered and got concerned) Komodo Joe: Uh-oh! They got loose. Koala: That changes everything now. Pinstripe: Let’s blow this joint. (The henchmen ran out of the room and just when our heroes gave chase, Koala, the last henchman running out, slammed the door closed in our heroes’ faces, stopping them) Knuckles: For a bunch of mutants, they sure are chickens. Sonic: Too bad they got away. (Sonic takes his katana out of the air conditioning bar and puts it away) Shadow: We still have no idea of what Loki’s group’s up to this time. (Silver noticed a piece of paper and picked it up, making them notice) Silver: Au contraire, Kemo Sabe. (Tails, Silver, and Omega read the piece of paper) Tails: According to this, somewhere beneath the city, there’s an old abandoned subway terminal that was used as a temple by some cultists back in the 1920s. Ace: So, what’s Loki’s group going to do, huh? Vector: Catch the next train to Dimension X? Omega: As a matter of fact, yes. Silver: The temple’s located at a nexus; A point where different dimensions come together. Tails: If any one of the members of Loki’s group recites the proper spell at midnight, any one of them can open a portal to any dimension any of them wishes. Sonic: We got to stop them before they find that temple. Knuckles: But how? Christopher: There’s gotta be miles of old subway tunnels under this city. Charmy: And besides, Loki’s group’s got a map, and we don’t. (At the Pizza Hut, Tucker and Dale are enjoying their lunch with Kara and Roxanne) Roxanne: Kara and I heard you have reformed. Kara: That must be a big change for you, in a good way. Dale: Yep. Tucker: Gotta roll with the punches. (They chuckle a bit. Then Tucker and Dale suddenly groaned in pain and started sweating a bit, much to Roxanne and Kara's concern) Kara: You okay, Dale? Roxanne: What’s wrong, Tucker? (Then Tucker and Dale recovered and after they did so, Kara and Roxanne got calmly surprised by their offscreen faces) Roxanne: Your faces.... Kara: They changed.... (Tucker and Dale looked at their reflections in a nearby window in confusion and gasped in realization; They are slowly changing back into their mutant forms, Tiny Tiger and Dingodile) Tucker/Tiny: Oh dear.... Dale/Dingodile: Not good.... (Then seeing Kara and Roxanne staring at them in calm surprise, Tucker/Tiny and Dale/Dingodile then got up and ran off, hiding their faces. Concerned for them, Roxanne and Kara, after getting up and paying for the lunch, ran after them. At Central Park, Squall and Rinoa are walking around) Squall: Ah. This is more like it. Rinoa: My sentiments exactly. (Then three masked muggers came out of the bushes, each wielding a baseball bat) Mugger 1: Bad move, Pops and Grandma, coming into the park all by yourselves. Mugger 2: Yeah, but don’t worry. Mugger 3: You won’t live long enough to regret it. (Squall and Rinoa got calmly concerned) Rinoa: The odds are overwhelming now. Squall: But we shall acquit ourselves nobly. (Squall and Rinoa groaned in pain and sweating a bit suddenly, much to the three muggers’ notice) Mugger 3: Huh? Wh-What’s happening to them? Squall: (Groaning) I-I feel strange suddenly. Rinoa: (Groaning) So do I, Squall. (Then, Squall and Rinoa, their faces not showing to us readers yet, recovered and then the three muggers screamed in a panic upon seeing their faces again and ran off. And when Squall and Rinoa walked up to a pond in confusion, they see their reflections and saw they are slowly changing back into their rat forms, Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough) Squall/Cloud: (Gasps) The effects of the spray are wearing off! Rinoa/Aerith: We must get back underground! (They run in a hurry when they bumped into Yuffie) Squall/Cloud and Rinoa/Aerith: Yuffie?! Yuffie: Mom, Dad?! (Yuffie noticed their present forms) Yuffie: You’re changing back.... Squall/Cloud: Yes. Rinoa/Aerith: Anyway, what’re you doing here? Yuffie: I went to check up on you. And my guess; Tucker and Dale are probably slowly changing back as well. Squall/Cloud: Let’s go find them. Rinoa/Aerith and Yuffie: Right. (Then they hurry to go find them. At the abandoned building, Loki’s group, out of their cloaks and Vanitas not wearing his helmet, are just told by the henchmen, all out of their disguises, about their defeat to the Mobians and their allies) Eggman: The Mobians and their allies did what? Moe: Aw, give us a break, Bosses. Komodo Joe: Yeah, anybody can make a mistake. Mummymon: Yeah. Especially us. Loki’s group: Incompetents! Cortex: If we didn’t need any of you in the next few hours, we’d sell you to a freak show! (Then Loki’s group showed off a blueprint of the subway tunnels with a circle drawn at a very spot where the temple is located) Eggman: According to the old book, the temple is here. (He points at the circled spot) Cortex: Now Eggman and I must translate the ancient spell the cultists used to open the portal. Eggman: But first.... (Then Hunter J pulled her communicator out and contacted Uka-Uka’s group) Demidevimon: (On-screen) What is it this time, Loki’s group? Hunter J: We have found the Key to Other Realms. (Uka-Uka’s group got calmly interested) Uka-Uka: (On-screen) Oh, really? Loki: I’ll open a portal to Dimension X tonight with my group’s help. N. Gin: (On-screen) Oh, I’d advise you to be careful. Tropy: (On-screen) Unless the spell is spoken precisely right, it could open a gate to yet another dimension. N. Brio: (On-screen) And there are dimensions much worse than this one. (At the exit to Central Park, Squall/Cloud, Rinoa/Aerith, and Yuffie hid themselves behind a brick wall. Then suddenly, they noticed Tucker/Tiny and Dale/Dingodile running with their faces covered and ran to their hiding spot. Upon noticing each other, Squall/Cloud, Rinoa/Aerith, and Yuffie realized from seeing Tucker/Tiny and Dale/Dingodile's present forms) Yuffie: You found out, as well? Tucker/Tiny and Dale/Dingodile: Yeah. (Then unknown to them, Kara and Roxanne caught up to them and listened in unnoticed) Tucker/Tiny: Tucker and Dale were having good time when this happened. Dale/Dingodile: And I bet they, upon seeing our faces, are afraid of our forms now. (Then Yuffie noticed Kara and Roxanne and gasped, getting the others’ attention) Tucker/Tiny and Dale/Dingodile: Kara and Roxanne? (Roxanne and Kara came up to them, unafraid) Kara: We’re not afraid. Roxanne: We knew you were mutants all along. (The group got surprised) Dale/Dingodile: How did you...? Roxanne: We saw the news. Kara: And our old friend, Aria Blaze, told us. Roxanne: About your reformed ways, your mutant forms.... Kara: Even your friends, the Mobians. Heroes: (Interested) Really? (Kara and Roxanne nodded) Kara: So it doesn’t bother us if you’re mutants. Roxanne: And besides, tigers are my favorite animals, anyway. (The group smiled softly, glad to see Kara and Roxanne unafraid of the mutants) Tucker/Tiny: Well, techincally, Tuck.... (Corrects himself) Tiny, a Tasmanian tiger. Roxanne: That as well. Kara: And being a scientist, I thought Tasmanian tigers were extinct. Yuffie: But thanks to scientists, they were brought back.... Yuffie and Kara: By DNA samples.... (They noticed they’re saying the same thing and finished together with soft smiles) Yuffie and Kara: Combined with a frog’s DNA to decode the code. (Tucker/Tiny chuckled a bit) Tucker/Tiny: So basically, Tiny is part frog in his blood. Kara: Yep. Yuffie: That’s science. (They chuckle a bit. Then snapping out of their moment upon realizing Kara and Roxanne need to help the main group get back to the sewers, the group peeked above the brick wall and noticed a manhole in the middle of the street surrounded by a group of people) Squall/Cloud: If we can just reach that manhole without being seen.... Yuffie: (Agreeing) Then we’re in the clear. Rinoa/Aerith: We can delay no longer. Heroes: Right. (They run towards the manhole quickly when a truck stopped at a stoplight's red light and blocked the manhole cover. Then the people noticed the group and panicked upon seeing the four half transformed mutants) Man 1: Look at them! Woman 1: Oh, no! Monsters! Woman 2: Hey! (Then the group darted off to hide) Man 2: Stop them! Woman 2: Hey! Man 1: Get them! (Then some people chased after the group. In the sewers, our heroes are walking, trying to figure out a way to find the temple) Charmy: So, where do we start looking first? Sonic: I wish Masters Squall and Rinoa were here so we could ask them. Rouge: And better yet, Tucker, Dale, and Yuffie being with us. Vector: Yeah, I wonder if they’re all right. Christopher: It’s a jungle up there. (During their conversation, we crossfade to the surface to reveal the group hiding in an empty alleyway from a group of people chasing after them, passing them by) Espio: (Voice-over) Squall and Rinoa are ninja masters, Vector and Christopher. Max: (Voice-over) And Tucker and Dale are former punks. Ace: (Voice-over) And Yuffie’s Squall and Rinoa's daughter. Sonic: (Voice-over) They can take care of themselves. (Back in the sewers....) Knuckles: Which means if they don’t come back, it’s because they don’t want to come back to us. Sonic: Hey, relax, guys. Shadow: Masters Squall and Rinoa, Tucker, and Dale would not desert us. Rouge: They might have Yuffie up there convincing them. Amy: Exactly. Espio: Listen, we can’t worry about it now. Sonic: We’ve got to stop Loki's group. Ace: Exactly, we need a plan. Charmy: Anyone know where we can glom onto one? (At the Channel Six Building, Elise and Tai’s groups are working on their computers when Elise’s Mobiancom beeped. They get up and Elise answered) Elise: What is it? Sora: It’s difficult to talk at the office. (At the streets, our heroes are driving quickly in the Mobian Van) Tails: Sorry, guys, but it’s really important. Silver: Didn’t you do a documentary on abandoned subway tunnels a few weeks ago? (At the Channel Six building....) Twilight Sparkle: Yes, we did. Izzy: Why? Silver: (On-screen) We need a videotape of it, toute suite. (At the Mobian Van....) Elise and Tai’s groups: (On-screen) Okay. Spike: (On-screen) Can do for you. Sonic: Great! Meet us at the Cornelius Building at once. Elise and Tai’s groups: (On-screen) We're on our way. (They hang up. Silver then read the piece of paper) Silver: According to this, the spell has to be cast at midnight. Shadow: We don’t have that much time. Knuckles: Don’t worry. Tikal: We’ll find it. Ember: That’s right. Charmy: Yeah. We’re the good guys, remember? (At the Cornelius Building, our heroes met up with Elise and Tai’s groups and picked them up. Inside the Mobian Van, Twilight Sparkle hands Tails the tape) Twilight Sparkle: Here. Matt: Now do you want to tell us what this is all about? Tails: It’s kinda complicated. Silver: Charmy, you explain it while Knuckles, Tails, Omega, and I check out this tape. (Charmy struggled to try and explain) Charmy: Uh, well, it’s kind of like.... Well, you see.... (He finally found the right way to explain) Charmy: Well, if we don't find a certain subway terminal, the world’s gonna end at midnight. (Realizing, Elise and Tai’s groups understood) Rarity: So our guess; Loki’s group’s behind this. Charmy: Yep. Agumon: Then we better find that terminal and stop them. (In an abandoned subway tunnel underground, Loki’s group and their henchmen are following the map to the temple’s location) Eggman: We’re getting close to the temple. Orbot: Glad to hear that, Doctor. Ripper: These tunnels give me the creeps. (He giggles nervously and crazily a bit) Cubot: Yeah, it’s scary. Koala: I don’t know how the Mobians can live in such substandard housing like this. Tribot: Along with Yuffie, Tiny, and Dingodile. (Loki’s group realized upon hearing them say those) Loki’s group: The Mobians! Sephiroth: We had forgotten that they live in the sewers. Cortex: Along with Tiny, Dingodile, and Yuffie, like Tribot said. (Cortex pulled his communicator out and contacted Uka-Uka’s group, and Mephiles is wrapped in a towel, soaking wet and angry along with Uka-Uka’s group) Uka-Uka’s group: (On-screen) What now?! Mephiles: (On-screen) You got me out of the shower. Infinite: (On-screen) This had better be good. (In the Jotundrome in Dimension X....) Cortex: (On-screen) We need you to send us the Neuro-Scrambler I invented with Eggman’s help. Uka-Uka: Why should we, pray tell? (Back in the tunnel....) Cortex: Because Eggman and I can set the wavelength to affect only mutants like the Mobians. Komodo Joe: Uh, and like us? Eggman: It will produce a brain-warping frequency that will cause them to see each other as enemies. (Back in the Jotundrome....) Eggman: (On-screen) While the Mobians are fighting each other, Loki will open the portal to Dimension X with our help. (Back in the tunnel, Uka-Uka’s group got interested and smirked evilly in agreement) Uka-Uka: (On-screen) Well, it’s against our better judgement, but all right. (Uka-Uka’s group then sent the Neuro-Scrambler to Loki’s group’s location and it appeared in front of Loki’s group and their henchmen) Eggman: Oh, thank you, Uka-Uka’s group. Cortex: You will not regret this. Uka-Uka: (On-screen) We had better not. (Then they hung up as Eggman and Cortex set up the Neuro-Scrambler) Eggman: Crotchety old fool and his group. Cortex: We’ll show them. Vanitas: When the Mobians get here, they’ll have an unpleasant surprise waiting for them. (Loki’s group chuckled evilly a bit and placed the activated Neuro-Scrambler aside and they ran off to the temple’s direction. Back at the surface, Squall/Cloud’s group are still hiding from the crowd of people chasing them in the alleyway) Squall/Cloud: Why must some humans hate everything that’s different from themselves? Roxanne: I don’t know either. Kara: But that makes them foolish to misunderstand good-hearted mutants like you. Dale/Dingodile: You said it, Kara. (Once the coast was clear, they spotted their chance in the form of a subway terminal entrance) Rinoa/Aerith: We must return to the sewers. (They run towards it when they heard the cops arrive from receiving some phonecalls about some “Monsters”) Wiggum: There they are! (The group rushed down as the cops parked their cars and climbed out) Lou: They’ve headed for the subway. Eddie: And no, Chief, it’s not the restaurant. (In the subway terminal, the cops searched everywhere for the group, who are nowhere to be seen) Wiggum: Hey, whatever those things are, they look dangerous. (Down on the tracks, the group silently hid themselves on the side wall of the railing when they heard a subway train horn honking, for it is coming. Back with our heroes, they followed the same abandoned tunnel after Loki’s group when they, except Shadow and Tikal, felt something in their minds, unaware that it’s the Neuro-Scrambler messing with them) Charmy: Hey, guys. I feel kind of weirded out. Knuckles: Yeah, me too, Charmy. Vector: My brain hurts. (Suspicious, Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups looked around in confusion while Shadow and Tikal remained unaffected) Shadow: I don’t feel pain in my brain. Tikal: Me neither. Ace: How is it that you’re not affected and they are? Shadow and Tikal: Will power. Shadow: Something Masters Cloud and Aerith.... (He realized and continued glumly in a calm way) Shadow: Taught us. (Then suddenly, Silver screamed in pain and bumped into Vector. Suddenly, Vector got angry and prepared to fight) Vector: Hey, watch where you’re going, psychic boy! (Then Silver prepared to fight as well, much to our unaffected heroes’ shock) Silver: Who are you calling psychic boy, Detective Croc? Tikal: Cut it out! Shadow: We got no time for this. Charmy: Butt out, brooder and Aztec girl. Amy: You’re getting too big for your egotistic fur. (She then whacked Sonic with her Piko-Piko Hammer, shocking our unaffected heroes even more, and Sonic got angry and prepared to fight) Sonic: Oh, yeah? Maybe you’d like to tangle with this Mobian? Knuckles: With pleasure. Elise: Why are you doing this? Christopher: What’s happening to you? Rouge: I’ll tell you what’s happening, huge fight. Charmy: Yeah! We’re talking major rumble, here and now. (Our affected heroes prepared to fight as our unaffected heroes got concerned) Commercial break (Back with Squall/Cloud’s group, they noticed the subway train coming at them and flattened themselves on the wall as the subway train zipped by. Up on the terminal platform, the cops noticed the subway train and found no monsters) Wiggum: They gave us the slip. Eddie: Whatever they were. Lou: Yeah, come on. Wiggum: Let’s go eat lunch. Lou and Eddie: At Subway? Wiggum: At Subway. (They leave. After they and the subway train are gone, the group came out of hiding and climbed back onto the platform and Squall, Rinoa, Tucker, and Dale are completely changed back into Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile, back in their mutant attires) Kara: I think your transformation completed. Roxanne: Yeah. Yuffie: Look. (They look at their reflections and felt a little glum) Cloud: So, once again, Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly are gone. Tiny: Along with Dale Wallaroo and Tucker Tigerson. Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile: And only Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough, Tiny Tiger, and Dingodile remains. (Yuffie, Kara, and Roxanne reassured them) Yuffie: Hey, it’s no big deal. Kara: You gave a shot at being humans again, and sure, it was a disaster upon you changing back, but you’re still Squall, Rinoa, Tucker, and Dale on the inside and out. Roxanne: No matter the different names. (Feeling better, Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile got determined) Cloud: So be it. (Then they heard the cops approaching) Wiggum: Hey! (The cops ran down the stairs) Wiggum: I thought I heard something down here. Lou: This time, they won’t get away. Eddie: Stop right there! (The group ran down on the tracks and down the tunnel as the cops gave chase. Back with our heroes, our unaffected heroes watched on helplessly as they watched our affected heroes fighting each other) Tikal: Stop it, guys! Matt: Fighting each other is what you never did! Shadow: Matt’s right! (But our affected heroes ignored them) Max: Come on. Charmy: Take your best shot. (Espio threw his ninja star at them, but they dodged. Then Tails swung his bo stick at Knuckles, but he dodged) Knuckles: (Scoffs) Where’d you learn that move, off a cereal box? Rainbow Dash: Have you all gone crazy? Unaffected group: Stop it! (But the fighting continued. Then Shadow realized something and called out to them) Shadow: What would Cloud and Aerith think if they saw you doing this? Aria: Shadow has a point! What they would think? (Suddenly, Sonic snapped out of it and thought it over upon everyone hearing a humming sound) Sonic: Shadow and Aria are right. (Even Amy snapped out of it) Amy: We mustn’t fight each other. (Then our affected heroes stopped fighting as the humming grew louder and hurting their brains. Hearing the humming, our unaffected heroes got suspicious) Chris: That weird sound. (They noticed the Neuro-Scrambler and got angry) Tikal: That must be what’s causing it. Shadow: (Agreeing) You’re right, Tikal. (Then they called out to our affected heroes as Shadow picked up the Neuro-Scrambler) Unaffected group: Get it, guys. (Then after Shadow threw the Neuro-Scrambler into the air, he, Tikal, and our affected heroes destroyed the Neuro-Scrambler, smashing it to pieces, with their weapons, snapping our affected heroes out of its control) Charmy: Whoa, mondo nutsiness. Rouge: Thanks, guys. (Knuckles and Rouge even turned to Tikal and Shadow in gratitude respectively) Knuckles: And thank you, Tikal. Rouge: And Shadow, for pointing out our useless fighting problem. (They kissed their respective lover on the cheek) Tails: Gee, it’s like Masters Cloud and Aerith saved us again, even though they, Tiny, and Dingodile are no longer part of us. Espio: No matter what our Senseis and friends decided to do with their new life and no matter what Loki’s group throws at us, we won’t dishonor Cloud and Aerith’s memory by failing them. Okay? (Our heroes got determined) Heroes: Yeah! Sonic: Let’s go get Loki’s group. (With Loki’s group and their henchmen, they are still walking to the temple’s direction) Cubot: We’ve been looking for hours, Bosses. Orbot: Yeah. Tribot: Cubot has a point. Koala: I don’t think we're gonna find this temple. (Then they spotted an abandoned terminal with a small staircase-like altar in the center of four columns) Vanitas: You were saying, Cubot and Koala? Orbot: I’ll be darned. Tribot: This is one amazing looking temple. (Then Sephiroth lit torches nearby on the wall with some lit matches and turned to the henchmen, pointing at some grated doored tunnels) Sephiroth: You guys, up there. (The henchmen went up there) Loki: I anticipate no interference. Myotismon: But just in case, you know how to use those stun lasers, and tommy gun in Pinstripe’s case. Komodo Joe: We sure do, Bosses. (Loki then placed the book on the altar and flipped through the pages to find one where the spell is) Loki: It is nearly midnight. Time to begin the spell. (In the tunnel, Cloud’s group ran some more until they lost the cops, and Kara has already taken her lab coat off and tied it around her waist) Yuffie: Good. Aerith: We’ve lost them. (Then Cloud and Aerith smelled something) Aerith: What’s that? Roxanne: What’re you smelling, guys? Cloud: It smells like incense. (The group realized) Kara: Then lead the way like any rat would. (Then Cloud and Aerith followed the smell, leading the group to that destination. With our heroes, they cautiously approached the temple, armed) Sonic: (Whispering) Looks like this is it, guys. Billy: (Whispering) All right. Charmy: (Whispering) Let’s take them. (Then they charged in as Loki continued to scroll through the pages and his group and the henchmen are on guard) Sonic: All right, Loki’s group. (Then the villains noticed them) Loki’s group: The Mobians. Vector: Your number’s up, creeps. (The henchmen prepared to fire) Hunter J: On the contrary.... (Loki’s group turned to the henchmen) Loki’s group: Now. (Then after Pinstripe fired his tommy gun, making our heroes dodge the bullets by dancing into the same spot, the henchmen fired their stun guns at them, stunning our heroes) Sephiroth: Congratulations. Eggman: You’re just in time to witness our hour of triumph. Cortex: Too bad it’s the last thing you’ll ever see. (Loki’s group chuckled evilly a bit and the henchmen came out to guard our stunned heroes) Loki: Keep your eyes on them. I must recite the spell exactly right to open the proper portal. (Then the henchmen proceeded to tie our heroes’ hands behind their backs and ankles together as they slowly recovered) Moe: Gotcha, Boss Loki. We won’t let you down. (Then Loki found the page and read it) Loki: The hour has come. (Reading) By ancient law and powers dark, let space and time begin to part. (Nearby, Cloud’s group arrived silently, getting ready to attack) Loki: (Reading) Portal now open wide. Reveal at last what is inside. Key within to my success, bridge the gap to Dimension.... (Then Cloud’s group came out, ready to fight) Cloud’s group: Stop! (Loki stopped reading and our heroes and the villains noticed them) Villains: What? (Then a portal opened above the altar) Loki: No! The spell has been miscast. (The villains prepared to attack) Amy: Masters Cloud and Aerith, guys! Shadow: Look out. (Then the henchmen fired their stun guns and tommy gun at Cloud’s group, but they dodged. Then Yuffie threw her Cross Shuriken at our heroes, untying them by cutting their ropes. Then once after our heroes are freed, Rouge kicked the Komodo Brothers down with one kick swipe by their ankles, knocking them down) Komodo Brothers: (While kicked down) Hey! (Then Tiny used his trident to flip Koala aside while our heroes knocked them down with their techniques) Loki’s group: You cretins! Vanitas: Must we do everything ourselves? (Then a purple tentacle appeared from the portal and wrapped itself around Cortex’s neck and then around his torso, pinning his arms down, revealing to be coming from a giant orange one-eyed creature with a yellow beak and purple tentacles. The creature then snatched up the rest of the villains with its tentacles. Even Elise’s group are snatched up by the tentacles) Silver: What’s going on? Cloud: Loki has opened a portal to the wrong dimension. Cream: We’ve got stop that thing immediately. Cheese: (Agreeing) Chao, chao! Big: Good thinking, Cream. Knuckles: But any idea how? Kara: From what I read about this, the portal will only remain open for a few moments. (Then she dodged a tentacle) Kara: Once it closes, that creature will remain in our world. Vector: How did you know what our mission was? Amy: And my guess on the two women...? Roxanne: Less chatting, more saving the day! (Realizing, our heroes decide to take action immediately) Sonic: We’ve got to drive it back through the portal. Heroes: Mobian Power! (Then one of the creature’s tentacles stretched out to Sonic, but he lopped it with his katana, but then the tentacle immediately grew back to normal) Max: Uh-oh. We got double trouble. (Tails’ bo stick was nearly snatched away by another tentacle, but he got it back) Tails: Yipe! You can say that again. (Then another tentacle attempted to snatch one of Charmy’s nunchuks) Charmy: Hey, let go of it! (Then Charmy managed to take his nunchuk back. Tai’s group turned to Christopher’s group) Tai: What about Elise’s group? (Then noticing Elise’s group in danger, Christopher’s group got determined and threw their sports-like weapons at each tentacle holding Elise’s group, freeing Elise’s group. And just when they fell, Christopher’s group caught them on time) Elise’s group: Thank you, Christopher’s group. Christopher’s group: You’re welcome. Vector: Time to retreat, guys. (Our heroes backed away from the creature. With Loki’s group, Sephiroth used his Masamune to finally free himself and Loki’s group from the tentacles) Ripper: Hey, Bosses. (Vanitas then threw his Keyblade like a boomerang, cutting the tentacles holding the henchmen captive, freeing the henchmen and as they fell on the ground and recovered, Vanitas got his Keyblade back) Moe: Thanks, Bosses. Vanitas: I only did it so me and Loki’s group can think of a suitable punishment for all of you later. Loki’s group: Now run! (Then with that, Loki’s group and the henchmen got away. Then the creature fell onto the altar) Blaze: Aw! It’s through the portal. Knuckles: You got a mind like a steel trap, you know that? Shadow: There’s only one thing to do left. Sonic: We have to destroy the entire place. Big: Easier said than done, fearless leader. (Froggy croaks in agreement. Then Sonic neared one of the four columns and turned to Shadow) Sonic: Quick! Lure it towards the column. (Getting it, Shadow grabbed Sonic right after Sonic chopped the column with his katana) Shadow: Chaos Control! (Then they teleported to the second column on the other side of the creature and Sonic destroyed the column with his katana as well. Then the temple started to slowly collapse from that damage) Ace: Uh-oh. Time to boogie out of here. (Then our heroes ran out of the collapsing on time just when the portal vanished and the temple completely collapsed, crushing the creature to death. Later, our heroes dropped Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups off at the Channel Six building with the Mobian Van, and during the drive there, our heroes officially befriended Kara and Roxanne) Silver: Thanks for your help, guys. Elise and Tai’s group: Don't mention it. Rarity: (Playfully sarcastic) I just love spending a relaxing evening fighting monsters from another dimension. Joe: (Playfully agreeing) You said it. Thunderlane: (Playfully agreeing) And destroying the temple. (Then with that, they waved goodbye and the Mobian Van drove off. Later in the sewer lair, our heroes enjoyed their pizza and tiramisu meal as Cloud’s group explained their entire adventure) Aerith: And so Cloud and I merely followed the trail of the incense to the temple. Yuffie: Leading us there. Cloud: The rest you know. Tails: Gee, Senseis, Tiny, and Dingodile, we’re really sorry your changing back into humans didn’t take. (Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile shrugged happily) Cloud: We do not regret it. Aerith: After seeing how some humans treat one another, Cloud, Tiny, Dingodile, and I prefer to being animals. Dingodile: And besides, if we hadn’t turned back into our present forms, we would not have been able to reach you in time. Tiny: And Loki’s group would’ve won. Roxanne: They have a point. Yuffie: It was worth the adventure. Kara: And like we told them.... Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile: We’re who we are on the inside and out. Sonic: I never thought of it that way. Charmy: And the really neat part is now that you’re two rats, a Tasmanian tiger, and a dingo/crocodile hybrid again, it leaves more pizza for us, although Tiny and Dingodile love pizza. (He giggles a bit. Then later, Kara, wearing her lab coat again, and Roxanne are returning home and are bidding our heroes goodbye, and Kara and Roxanne are also given their own Mobiancoms) Kara: See you later, guys. Roxanne: And if you need us on more adventures, give us a shout on the Mobiancoms you gave us. Heroes: Got it! Goodbye! Kara and Roxanne: Bye! (Then with that, Kara and Roxanne went home as our heroes returned to their activities in the sewer lair) To be continued.... Ending song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Instrumental VersionCategory:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies Category:Season 2 Episodes